


Not the Right Time

by Sivan325



Series: Kinks in Mirkwood [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, Love, M/M, Series: Kinks in Mirkwood, Slash, m/m - Freeform, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king planned to take a bath…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ellender
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but Tolkien.
> 
> Any remain mistakes are mine.

King Thranduil never imagined that taking a bath would cause him to lose control until he lost himself, and moaned to his long term lover, Elrond.

 

He wondered 'why in the name of the Valar they were not in their room?' But there was no one to answer him but them. Thranduil hid behind a bush while holding a long dry leaf for a towel. He watched the scene in front of him at the lake, and subconsciously lowered his hand toward the towel and pulled out his hard cock as he rubbed it hard and fast. 

 

Legolas sat upon the edge of the lake, and had his feet and legs in the cold water, swishing them slowly back and forth. His head was thrashing in the warm, still air while his hand stroked the man's hair, guiding his precious mouth toward his cock to suck it, to take it all.

 

While in the lake, Aragorn's hands were around the lower body of his lover, as he took all the prince gave him. He could not wait for the prince to take him harder as he needed him to do.

 

The man sucked his lover's cock, making Legolas moan with great pleasure, while the prince moved his hands to gently rub the the man's back.

 

Aragorn removed the cock from his mouth, staring at his lover and telling him how much he loved him before taking the length inside of him again to the root and then releasing it.

 

"I am ready beloved," Legolas told him as he could feel his cock become hard and did not wish to spill his seed in Aragorn's precious mouth; he wanted to fill the man inside.

 

Aragorn moved away from the refreshing water of the lake and lay on a large stone, looking at his lover; his beautiful lover who glittered like gold in the sunshine.

 

"I can feel that someone is watching us." Legolas suddenly said to his lover.

 

"Let them watch you take me," Aragorn told him. "Let them see that I am _yours_."

 

"I can do that." Legolas seductively replied, leaning in to claim his lover's lips with passion.

 

He guided his hard cock inside of Aragorn's hole; then he teased his lover, nibbling it forward and then pulling it out. 

 

"Legolas, would you stop that?" Aragorn asked as he felt pleasure even if Legolas only tipped his cock.

 

"I thought that you asked for it…" Legolas grinned at him, as he bit Aragorn's nipple.

 

"I want all of you inside of me now," Aragorn asked with a warning, "And remember, beloved, payback could be a dish served cold."

 

"Is that a promise?" Legolas teased him.

 

"Aye, there is in our room with no one to watch…" Aragorn answered.

 

"Good then," Legolas grinned and let his cock inside the man's hole.

 

"See… that was not that bad…" Aragorn moaned as he arched his back, giving more access to his lover to get it deeper inside of him.

 

Legolas fell on his lover's chest, In the meanwhile, his length pounded into his lover harder and deeper as he kissed and bit him. He felt the heat that came from his man, his lover, his life.

 

\--

 

Thranduil felt release as he moaned and tried to catch his breath.

 

Who would think that by looking at his son and his son's lover making love near the waterfall could give him such pleasure?

 

Now the image would not disappear from his mind. It was their entire fault.


End file.
